


"kleine Gefälligkeiten"

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2014/2015 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: kleine Gefälligkeiten<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: stricken<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor<br/>Länge: 1.295 Wörter</p><p>A/N: Ein Wichtelgeschenk für Exile. Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir :)<br/>Geschrieben fürs wichteln auf deutsch_fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	"kleine Gefälligkeiten"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o_exile_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_exile_o/gifts).



Zum Glück hatte Thiel heute Morgen seinen Wintermantel angezogen. Mittlerweile war es schon sehr frisch morgens. Trotzdem wollte er nicht darauf verzichten mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren, denn es verschaffte ihm die Möglichkeit seinen Kopf nach der Arbeit frei zu bekommen. Als Thiel im Präsidium ankam, saß Nadeshda bereits an ihrem Schreibtisch und war in eine Akte vertieft.  
„Moinsen Nadeshda“, grüßte Thiel.  
„Guten Morgen, Chef“, antwortete Nadeshda und schaute auf. Thiel zog die Jacke aus, hängte sie über seinen Sessel und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Da der letzte Mordfall abgeschlossen war, beschloss er seinen Schreibtisch aufzuräumen. Den Abschlussbericht hatte er schon an Frau Klemm weitergegeben. Er sortierte die Unterlagen und fand dabei einen Urlaubsantrag, den Nadeshda ihm zur Unterschrift gegeben hatte. Zum Glück war es noch nicht zu spät, dachte er mit schlechten Gewissen und unterschrieb ihn schnell. Nadeshdas Vater hatte nächste Woche Geburtstag mit großer Feier, die vorbereitet werden wollte. Außerdem, fiel im wieder ein, musste sie noch das Geschenk, einen selbstgestrickten Pullover, fertigbekommen, das hatte sie in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal erwähnt. Thiel musste an früher denken, als seine Mutter Pullover für ihn gestrickt hatte. Leider waren die meistens zu groß gewesen, damit er sie länger anziehen konnte und außerdem kratzten sie meist fürchterlich. Als er an ihren Schreibtisch trat, sah er, dass daneben eine Tasche stand, aus der grau-blaue Wolle rausschaute.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen erst jetzt Ihren Urlaubsantrag unterschrieben zurück geben kann, Nadeshda“, sprach er sie an und legte das Dokument auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Ach Chef, kein Problem, war viel los in letzter Zeit“, antwortete Nadeshda.  
„Und wie kommen Sie mit dem Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihren Vater voran?“, fragte Thiel neugierig.  
„Ich hab´ das Vorder- und Rückenteil schon zusammengeheftet“, antwortete Nadeshda, holte den Pullover aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Thiel hin. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es von der Größe passt“, fügte sie zweifelnd hinzu.  
„Ich fürchte, da kann ich Ihnen leider nicht helfen“, antwortete Thiel achselzuckend. „Vielleicht wäre ja jemand mit den ungefähren Maßen Ihres Vaters eine Hilfe“, überlegte Thiel und ließ sich auf den Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder.  
Nadeshda schien diese Idee zu gefallen. Thiel überlegte angestrengt, wer da in Frage kommen könnte. Vielleicht sein Vater oder sogar Boerne? Seinen Vater zu überzeugen Nadeshda einen Gefallen zu tun würde auf jeden Fall einfacher als Boerne dazu zu bringen.  
„Ich könnte mal meinen Vater fragen“, sagte Thiel deshalb laut.  
Nadeshda wirkte überrascht, nickte dann aber erfreut.  
Thiel nahm sein Handy zur Hand und wählte Herberts Nummer. Nach kurzer Zeit hob Herbert ab. Nach langen Diskussionen erklärte Herbert sich bereit ins Präsidium zu kommen. Leider hatte sein Vater noch einen Fahrt zu erledigen, weshalb er erst nachmittags vorbei kommen konnte.  
„So wirklich begeistert hat sich das ja nicht angehört“, sagte Nadeshda amüsiert, als er wieder aufgelegt hatte.  
„Ach was", er stand auf um wieder zurück in sein Büro zu gehen. „Der schuldet mir sowieso noch mehr als einen Gefallen.“ Als er sich umdrehte, stand Boerne in der Tür.  
„Guten Tag Frau Krusenstern. Ich wäre auch gerne dazu bereit gewesen, Ihnen diesen Gefallen zu tun, wenn man mich gefragt hätte“, erklärte Boerne und schaute Thiel dabei mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Thiel ignorierte den Vorwurf.  
„Moinsen Boerne“.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Professor“, antwortete Nadeshda und wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, doch Thiel war schneller.  
„Für solche Nebensächlichkeiten ist Ihnen doch Ihre kostbare Zeit viel zu schade“.  
„Ich muss doch sehr bitten“, entgegnete Borne beleidigt. Er nickte Nadeshda zu und verließ das Büro.  
„Danke Chef. Ich fürchte, jetzt haben Sie es sich wegen mir mit ihm verscherzt“, sagte Nadeshda leicht bedauernd. Doch Thiel winkte ab. Boerne würde sich schon wieder einkriegen.  
***

Am Nachmittag erschien sein Vater wie verabredet. Thiel, der sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen wollte, ließ sich in Nadeshdas Schreibtischstuhl nieder. Nur widerwillig zog Herbert den halbfertigen Pullover an. Nadeshda stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass der Rumpf des Pullovers genau richtig lang war und auch locker genug saß. Sie nahm das Maßband zur Hand um die Länge der Ärmel auszumessen, als eine vertraute Stimme erklang: „Hätten Sie mich ausgewählt, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, dass er am Ende auch passen würde“. Boerne stand mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen. Thiel seufzte. Eigentlich hätte er es sich ja denken können, dass Boerne sich dies nicht entgehen lassen würde. Thiel sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Herbert verschmitzt grinste Geschickt nutzte sein Vater die Gelegenheit, zog in Windeseile das Teil aus und wandte sich an Boerne, der sich vom Türrahmen gelöst hatte und näher trat.  
„Sie können gerne übernehmen, Herr Professor. Ich habe vergessen, dass ich noch eine wichtige Fahrt habe.“ Nach seinem knappen Abschiedsgruß wäre Herbert beinahe in Boerne gerannt. „Hoppla“, stieß Boerne überrascht aus und trat schnell einen Schritt zur Seite. Nadeshda warf enttäuscht das Maßband auf den Schreibtisch und seufzte.  
„Schluss mit diesem Zirkus hier“, rief sie aus und verließ das Büro. Thiel schaute ihr hinterher.  
„Das haben Sie gut gemacht Thiel“, stellte Boerne fest.  
„Warum denn ich?“, fragte Thiel achselzuckend.  
„Sie haben schließlich Ihren Vater hier angeschleppt“, antwortete Boerne vorwurfsvoll.  
„Wären Sie nicht hier reingeplatzt, wäre alles gut gegangen“, entgegnete Thiel.  
„Kehren Sie mal lieber vor Ihrer eigenen Haustür, Thiel“, erwiderte Boerne.  
„Jaja, aber das hilft gerade echt nicht weiter“, brummte Thiel.  
„Könnten Sie mit einem Maßband umgehen, wäre das Problem im Handumdrehen gelöst“, erklärte Boerne und drückte Thiel das Maßband in die Hand. „Kann ja nicht so kompliziert sein“, meinte Thiel und schaute auf seine Hand. Der erste Versuch war noch etwas holprig, da Boerne Thiel in einer Tour Anweisungen gab, was Thiel so langsam auf die Nerven ging. Außerdem zappelte Boerne mit dem Arm, so dass Thiel nicht richtig messen konnte.  
„Boerne, nun halten Sie mal still. Ich kann gar nicht richtig ablesen“, befahl Thiel genervt. Doch Boerne reagierte erst als Thiel ihm den Arm festhielt und leicht zudrückte. Nun funktionierte das viel besser und schon nach kurzer Zeit war auch der letzte Wert auf einem Zettel notiert, was Thiel mit einem erleichterten Ausatmen quittierte. Als Thiel sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Nadeshda in der Bürotür stand und am Grinsen war. Boerne drehte sich ebenfalls um und erklärte: „Das war das Mindeste, was wir für Sie tun konnten, Frau Krusenstern. Nicht wahr Thiel.“ Thiel nickte zustimmend. Nadeshda ging an ihren Schreibtisch und betrachtete den von Thiel geschrieben Zettel. „Danke“. Boerne verabschiedete sich sogleich mit dem Hinweis, dass er gerne den fertigen Pullover noch einmal anprobieren würde, damit er am Ende auch wirklich passte. Während Nadeshda zufrieden ihr Strickzeug einpackte und sich in den Urlaub verabschiedete, beschloss Thiel es ebenfalls für heute gut sein zu lassen und Feierabend zu machen.

***  
Zwei Tage später hatte Nadeshda ihr Geschenk fertig. Thiel fand, dass der Pullover Boerne überraschenderweise gut stand. Er überlegte kurz, ob er Nadeshda fragen sollte, ob sie nicht auch einen Pullover für Boerne stricken konnte. Dann hätte er auch endlich das Problem gelöst, was er Boerne zu Weihnachten schenken sollte. Aber dann verwarf er die Idee schnell wieder – Boerne mochte vielleicht bereit sein, für Nadeshda einen Strickpulli anzuprobieren, aber ansonsten trug er so was ja eher nicht. Nach der Anprobe packte Nadeshda ihr Werk zufrieden in Geschenkpapier ein.  
„Trotz des kleinen Chaos zwischendurch waren Sie beide mir eine große Hilfe. Deshalb dachte ich mir, Sie würden sich über eine Flasche Wein freuen“, erklärte sie und stellte eine Flasche auf den Schreibtisch. Boerne nahm sie in die Hand und betrachtete das Etikett.  
„Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, das habe ich doch gerne gemacht“, entgegnete er und schaute zu Thiel rüber.  
Nachdem Boerne das Büro verlassen hatte, verabschiedete sich Nadeshda von Thiel und sagte:“ Ich finde, der Pullover hat dem Herrn Professor erstaunlich gut gestanden. Ich hatte schon kurz überlegt, ob ich nicht auch einen für ihn stricken sollte“. Thiel schaute sie verdutzt an und grinste dann.


End file.
